


side one track two // gloria

by lesbianferrissbueller



Series: also on tumblr! [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Established Relationship, F/F, Ficlet, Fluff, the comfort half of hurt/comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23941375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianferrissbueller/pseuds/lesbianferrissbueller
Summary: Billie takes Stevie out driving.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: also on tumblr! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725826
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50
Collections: fem!harringrove





	side one track two // gloria

**Author's Note:**

  * For [keysmashdnp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keysmashdnp/gifts).



> this is for my gf cause i miss her. fuck quarantine man.   
> hope y'all are doing well. Remember, somebody loves u

Billie takes Stevie out driving. 

It’s far from the first time she’s done it. They just do it for fun sometimes, but other times Billie does it as like, a pick-me-up. She doesn't really know what she’s supposed to do when things get bad in Stevie’s head. It’s too different from what Billie does herself. No brooding, no bite-back, no sharpened edges. It’s more like talking to a depressed brick wall. A very very apologetic and confused, depressed brick wall, who keeps trying and failing to articulate even to herself with,  _ sorry, I don’t mean to be... I’m just, uh…  _

Distant. 

Sometimes Stevie says what’s wrong - “Just my parents, which I mean, I have jack to say about that'' or “I just need to pull myself together, spiraling or whatever” - but most times she doesn't. She just sits with her arms crossed over her stomach and her brow knit ever so slightly and it takes a couple tries to get her to respond to her name. 

So Billie takes her out driving. 

Even lets her pick the music sometimes.

Stevie can drive crazy if she wants- but she doesn't want. Always wants to be careful of her car, doesn't want to get in trouble. 

Lucky for her, Billie doesn’t give a shit about any of those things, definitely doesn't give a shit about speed limits, so they can take advantage of the one good thing about small middle-of-nowhere-towns together: back roads. 

Long, straight, neverending back roads, wedged between farmland, devoid of other cars, with the sky blanketing out over them. Like maybe if there was an earthquake all the stars would get knocked loose and it would rain diamonds. 

If anyone could make it rain diamonds, it’d be Stevie. She wouldn't even have to try.

Billie drags Stevie out of her house, into Billie’s passenger seat, drives them out to real and true nowhere, pulls over before they get to the part of it they want, gives Stevie her jacket when she realizes she forgot her own. 

“You’re gonna get cold.” Stevie’s tone is the precursor to ‘I-told-you-so.’

Billie waves her hand dismissively, digging through her tapes to find the Laura Branigan album that Stevie likes. Otherwise why would Billie have  _ Laura fucking Branigan _ in her car.

But even if Billie gets cold, she doesn't notice it anymore. Not with Stevie in her passenger seat. 

Stevie leans over the divide between the seats, looks over Billie's shoulder, tucks her head against the crook of Billie’s neck as Billie pulls the tape from its box.

“You wear too much perfume,” Stevie whispers, accidental allure. 

Billie feels goosebumps on the skin of her neck- still not from the cold. “You love my perfume.”

Stevie has a list of favorite smells that starts with Billie’s perfume and ends with coffee grounds and in between there's things like laundry detergent and sunlight, but item number two on the list is how night air smells only when you’re leaning out the passenger window of a car going 60 in a 30 zone, the likely love of your life playing a song she hates cause she knows you love it. 

Stevie thinks maybe no one’s ever loved her as much as Billie does, and her eyes prick up with tears, but it might just be the wind wiping past because a laugh escapes her chest only to be stolen on the current. 

When she looks back inside the car she can see Billie smiling. The kind of genuine ones she only wears in the dark- and Stevie  _ knows _ no one’s ever loved her this much. 

Billie’s only smiling because she’s managed to get Stevie up from being down. Even if it’s something she can’t do for herself, it feels good, better, to know she can do it for someone else. 

And she loves how flushed Stevie’s cheeks are with the cold wind when she sits back down properly, loves how wild her grin is. Loves the equally wild kisses she usually gets when they finally stop driving and pull over somewhere to kill time steaming up the car windows until they absolutely have to go back home because the sun’s threatening to beat them to the punch. 

And it’s not like it's a  _ real _ date, which sometimes they can manage cause no one gives too much grief to two girls splitting a milkshake so long as they don’t hold hands. 

But if driving around at midnight is all they can get, they'll take it. 

It’s real enough.


End file.
